This invention is related to conveyor belt systems used to transport objects.
A wide variety of powered conveyor systems have been developed for transporting objects. Referring to FIG. 1, a simple conveyor system 100 typically includes a conveyor belt 101, pulleys 103 and a drive mechanism 105. The conveyor belt 101 is mounted on the pulleys 103 and a drive mechanism 105 which rotates one of the pulleys 103 causing the conveyor belt 101 to move. Objects 107 placed on the conveyor belt 101 are transported by the movement of the conveyor belt 101.
It is often necessary to disassemble these conveyor systems for various reasons including equipment maintenance and cleaning. When a component of the conveyor system breaks, disassembly of the conveyor system is required to replace the broken components. Similarly, when the conveyor system is exposed to industrial environments regular disassembly and inspection are necessary as part of a preventative maintenance program. Cleaning of the conveyor system is also required to maintain a sanitary environment for food products which come in contact with the conveyor system. Conveyor system components must be thoroughly cleaned on a regular basis to prevent bacteria, foreign particulates or other contamination from coming in contact with the food products.
The time required to disassemble a conveyor system for cleaning or repairs can result in a loss of production time while the conveyor system is inoperable and a corresponding loss of revenues. What is needed is a conveyor system which is quickly and easily assembled and disassembled.
The present invention is a conveyor belt system which allows the components to be easily disassembled for maintenance and cleaning. The inventive conveyor belt system includes a free pulley assembly, a drive pulley assembly and a conveyor belt. In the assembled state, the conveyor belt rotates around the free pulley assembly which is held to the drive assembly with releasable fasteners. When the releasable fasteners are released, the drive assembly can be separated from the free pulley assembly and the conveyor belt can be removed from the free pulley frame for cleaning, replacement or maintenance. The drive pulley assembly comprises a drive frame and a drive pulley which transmits force to the conveyor belt. The free pulley assembly includes a pulley frame which holds at least two pulleys about which the conveyer belt moves.